Battle of the Dress
by Fae'sFlower
Summary: Fiyero and Elphaba's daughter wants to go to a dance, but Fiyero has an issue with the dress she picked out. Shameless Fiyeraba family fluff. Oneshot.


**This oneshot is based on a scene from ****_The Cosby Show_****, which I don't own.**

**This is dedicated to my OBFF, Elphabalover101, who has been with me through princesses on the run, update blackmails, Google docs, our Broadway Hot Topics, thinking that we broke Fanfiction with our 6,806 PMs (long story) and everything else in between. Thanks for being such a great friend, Elisa! This is for you!**

* * *

><p>Fiyero sighed as he sat down on the couch and grabbed a book of the coffee table.<p>

"Well, I never thought I'd live to see the day."

The prince looked up and saw his life casually leaning against the doorway leading to the kitchen, smirking at him. "Hello to you to, Fae."

The emerald princess walked up to her husband and curled up next to him. "Hi."

"Tired?"

Elphaba sighed. "A bit. You?"

"You know me. I have all the energy in the world."

Elphaba chuckled and sat up to place a gentle kiss on the prince's nose. "You haven't aged a day."

"You haven't aged either. Are you using some anti-aging spell I'm not aware of?"

The green woman blushed and looked down. It had been twenty years since she and Fiyero got married. Fiyero had insisted that she hadn't aged, though his slightly greying hair suggested otherwise. Elphaba was still extremely beautiful, though she was starting to see a few grey strands in her raven hair.

"I'll be right back," she whispered, standing up and going to the bathroom.

"Elphie! Fifi!" a high-pitched voice called from up the stairs.

Fiyero looked up to see Glinda bouncing down the grand staircase. "Are you ready?"

"For what?" Fiyero asked.

The blonde huffed. "To see your daughter in the beautiful dress we bought for the dance."

Fiyero had completely forgotten about the dance held at Vinkus Prep that evening. "Sure."

"Come on down, Suzon, dear, don't be shy," Glinda called up the stairs.

The sound of heels reached the couple's ears and they looked up, seeing their seventeen-year-old daughter slowly descend the staircase. Her long, dark brown hair was curled and styled in an elegant ponytail. Her dress was a beautiful shade of maroon, strapless, reaching her knees with a beautiful flower design on the bodice.

Galinda was beaming. She giggled as Suzon reached the bottom of the staircase and did a little twirl.

"Hello, Daddy," Suzon smiled.

Fiyero's mouth was agape. His eyes were wide as he stared at his daughter.

"What's wrong?" Suzon frowned.

"You're not going to the dance in _that_ dress," Fiyero said.

"Why not?"

"It's not a whole dress."

"Oh, Fifi, don't be silly. Of course it's a whole dress," Glinda said, lightly slapping the prince's arm.

"No, it's not. You did not buy that dress like that. You bought it, took it upstairs and did some tailoring to it."

"We did not," Glinda said, narrowing her eyes at the prince.

"Did your mother see that dress yet?"

"She did and she said it was perfect," Glinda defended her niece.

"You can ask her," Suzon piped up.

"Ask your mother? I don't need to ask your mother. She would never let you wear a dress like that." A pause. "Fae!"

"Daddy, you're not going to stop me from wearing this dress, are you?"

"I'm not going to say anything. When you mother sees it, that's it."

Elphaba came back into the parlor and smiled at the sight of her daughter. "You look beautiful, darling."

"Thank you," Suzon blushed.

"Doesn't she look beautiful, Yero?" Elphaba smiled, turning to face her husband.

"I helped with her hair," Glinda smiled proudly.

"I'm not talking about her hair, I'm talking about her dress," Fiyero said, crossing his arms over her chest.

"Yes, isn't it beautiful," Elphaba smiled.

"Fae, the dress doesn't have any straps."

Elphaba looked up at her husband and frowned. "So?"

"Okay, obviously, some people around here have lost their minds and are more brainless than I am."

Elphaba raised a slim eyebrow.

"Now, this child will start to dance, and they're nothing that will hold this dress up and I don't think this dress will be able to hold her."

"Oh, Yero," Elphaba sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Daddy," Suzon whined.

"I'm very serious. She'll start bobbing up and down and I don't think this dress with be able to contain her abilities."

Elphaba's cheeks filled with air as she tried to hold back her snicker.

"Daddy, this dress was made for dancing. I'll be fine," Suzon insisted, taking her father's hands.

"Prove it."

Suzon stiffened. "O-Okay. How?"

"Jump up and down!"

"Fifi," Glinda sighed.

"Jump up and down," Fiyero repeated to his daughter.

"Oh, Yero, now stop it," Elphaba chided.

"Please," he said, glaring at his wife. Elphaba glared right back, but the prince was not backing down. "Jump up and down."

"Suzon, jump up and down," Elphaba said tiredly.

"Okay. How high?" the young princess asked.

"This high." Fiyero started to jump around four inches from the ground and his daughter copied him. "Now, do this." He started to move his shoulders while jumping.

Suzon stopped jumping and moved her shoulders like her father.

"No, no, you know how you all dance now-a-days. You're all over the dance floor. Come on!"

Suzon shook her shoulders more and look up at her father. "See, Daddy. I'll be fine."

"One minute. Now, bend over and touch your toes."

"Now, that's enough, Yero," Elphaba said sternly.

Glinda handed Suzon her shawl and started for the door.

"Glinda, just do me one favor," Fiyero said.

"What, Fifi?"

"Stay there until she's had at least three of those 'thing' dances."

"Of course, Fifi."

"And if anything falls out, you put it back in and bring her straight home."

Glinda laughed and nodded at the prince as she escorted Suzon out.

"Yero, she's seventeen," Elphaba said, smiling at her husband.

"I _know_ she's seventeen, and the last thing we need is for her 'abilities' to…"

"Her 'abilities' will be fine, Yero." Wrapping her arms around her husband from behind, Elphaba gently leaned her head against Fiyero's shoulder and sighed. "You just don't want to think of her growing up because it means you're getting older."

"It does not!" the prince said, gasping in mock horror. "I'm still the 'dancing through life' prince I used to be." To prove his point, he started to dance around the room.

"Be careful, before you throw your back out," Elphaba warned.

"I'm not _that_ old, Fae." Smiling, the prince took his wife's hand and began to dance with her.

"Yero!" Elphaba tried to protest, but found herself enjoying the feeling of being in her husband's arms.

"And neither are you."

The couple danced around the room together, laughing like school children. A while later, they collapsed on the couch, exhausted.

"I've still got it," Fiyero said in between breaths.

Elphaba rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Yes, you do."

"You're just saying that."

"I'm agreeing with you!"

"Oh. Well, in that case…" Smirking, Fiyero stood up and lifted his wife into his arms and carried her up the stairs, bridal style.

"Yero!"

"Yes?" Fiyero asked innocently.

"I am perfectly capable of walking up the stairs by myself."

"I never said you weren't."

"Then put me down!"

"I don't want to."

"Fiyero Liir Tigulaar…"

Once they reached the bedroom, Fiyero dropped his wife onto the bed and smirked as she let out a small scream of surprise.

"You think you're _so_ funny," the emerald princess sneered, but a smile was playing on the ends of her lips.

The prince smirked back and sat on the edge of the bed. "Fae?"

"Yes?"

"I don't look old, do I?"

"Of course not, Yero my hero." Smiling, Elphaba rose to her knees and cupped her husband's cheek. "You look as young as you looked the day we met… and almost ran me over."

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"

"Afraid not."

The prince chuckled. A brief pause and he captured Elphaba's lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Favorite lines?<strong>


End file.
